Eye opening devices are known from prior art. Those eye opening device typically comprise an eye cup for forcing the eye open during a rinsing process. For example, EP 0,998 895 A1 describes an eye wash device having an eye cup with an annular contact surface which can engage with the eye socket around the eye of a patient so that the eyelids are eccentrically widened by pressure loading.
However, the use of an eye cup has several disadvantages, one being that the eyecup shields the eye to a very high degree, so that there is no possibility of either observing the rinsing process or helping it in any way.